The invention relates to computer security, and in particular to systems and methods for automatic device discovery and remote device management.
Malicious software, also known as malware, affects a great number of computer systems worldwide. In its many forms such as computer viruses, exploits, and spyware, malware presents a serious risk to millions of computer users, making them vulnerable to loss of data and sensitive information, to identity theft, and to loss of productivity, among others.
A great variety of devices, informally referred to as the Internet of Things (IoT), are increasingly being connected to communication networks and the Internet. Such devices include, among others, smartphones, smartwatches, TVs and other multimedia devices, game consoles, home appliances, and various sensors/actuators such as thermostats and intelligent lighting systems. As more such devices go online, they become targets for malicious software and hacking. Therefore, there is an increasing need to secure such devices against malware, as well as to protect communications to and from such devices.
In addition, the proliferation of intelligent devices in environments such as homes and offices creates an increasing problem of device and network management. When each device uses a distinct configuration interface and requires separate connection settings, managing a large number of such devices may become a burden, especially for a typical home user who is not experienced in network administration. Therefore, there is an increasing interest in developing systems and methods for automatic device discovery and configuration, with particular emphasis on security.